


Changes

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Itachi is the best medical examiner in the United States. The reason for his success is because of the long hours he spends in his lab. His brother and brother's lover are concerned and invite him to a party that only a select few are invited to. He sees a young man and is immediately in lust with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/gifts).



It had been a long day at the office, the hours had seemed to stretch on like a never ending tunnel. The light always staying the same distance as it had earlier that morning. Stress was taking up a permanent position on Sasuke Uchiha’s shoulders. It was to the point where he couldn’t just roll his shoulders to brush off the pain. He would need a massage just to rub out the pain that knotted his back. Unfortunately, he would have to wait a few more hours until his boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, finished up his twelve hour shift at the hospital. Sasuke hated that Naruto had gotten his long shift this day instead of another. He could have used his lover’s magic hands right about now since it seemed his brother hadn’t called him like he normally did at this time. 

Groaning, Sasuke rolled a shoulder, hoping to relieve at least some of the pain that plagued his shoulders. He wasn’t so lucky as the pain still shot through his tender muscles. He scrolled through his contacts on his phone and dialled Itachi’s phone number. His brother had unpredictable hours in the lab. He was a medical examiner for the local crime scene unit and he had basically married his career. Itachi had no significant other, instead spending his time buried in autopsies. He rarely talked to the living with the only exceptions being Sasuke and Naruto. But sometimes he felt that was out of obligation to family instead of want. 

The phone rang several times before the voice mail picked up, Itachi’s voice filling Sasuke’s ears before he hung up. He had no interest in speaking with a recording when he wanted to talk with his brother. He wondered if Itachi had even ate today, knowing full well his supervisor practically had to bully him into taking a lunch. Itachi was nothing if not diligent and when he lost himself in a case, it was impossible to pull him back to reality. Sasuke understood about losing one’s self in a project. He had done it many times when he was stuck in the office and Naruto had to bail him out. 

That difference was striking when comparing his life to Itachi’s. Sasuke had someone who loved him unconditionally, would always be there to bring him home in case he forgot to find his way. Itachi didn’t have that, all he had was an apartment their mother had decorated, mostly bare of anything personal. There were a few family photos that lined the walls and a bookshelf containing various medical journals and magazines, but not much more. It didn’t seem like the apartment belonged to Itachi, just some person who could have been a part of a cult that required everyone to live the same way. 

Sasuke was tired of Itachi being so stubborn, the man wouldn’t even sign up for a dating service, stating that it was too menial and he had better things to do with his time. He had to wonder if Itachi was even human with the way he worked. Sasuke had even tried to invite him into his and Naruto’s bed just to stave off any sexual frustration he had, but Itachi only raised an eyebrow and walked out the door. The incident was never spoken of ever again, much to Sasuke’s relief. He did find his brother attractive, but he had found his offer lacking all the right reasons for wanting Itachi. 

Glancing at the phone, Sasuke wondered if he should try to call Itachi again. It had been about ten minutes since his last call and he knew his brother would call back as soon as he saw the caller ID. But Sasuke didn’t know if he wanted to chance Itachi going back to his apartment and falling asleep. He wanted to have dinner with him, speak to him about a party he was holding with Naruto. Sasuke knew it would take them both to convince Itachi to attend, but if it kept his brother from being lonely most of the time, he was willing to negotiate. If he could at least get Itachi to the party, he could let nature do the rest. There had to be someone who would catch his brother’s eye, or at least Sasuke hoped there would be. 

He flipped through his contacts again, finding Itachi right off the bat and allowed the phone to ring. Sasuke switched it to speaker since he didn’t feel like holding the phone. He had brought his paperwork home with him since he couldn’t finish it at the office. This time the phone rang five times before Itachi picked up and Sasuke felt relief seep through his body. He always hated it when his brother wouldn’t pick up the phone after he tried to call him multiple times. Sometimes he wondered if Itachi did it just to be irritating and drive his blood pressure through the roof. It wouldn’t be unlike Itachi to do such a thing, they had a long history of pranks as brothers. 

“Little brother, you are aware that when I do not answer the phone I am unavailable.” Itachi’s voice was smooth and held no irritation like it should have. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if his brother was above such things as irritation and fear. 

“I am aware, Itachi. I had an urgent question to ask you and did not want to risk missing you,” Sasuke replied without missing a beat. He had been told it was a work of art watching them argue, almost as if heaven and hell were duking it out with words. He didn’t believe such nonsense and called those who thought that idiots, his lover being one of them. 

“Well, get on with it. I’m working on a case right now.” 

“Naruto and I would like to take you out to dinner. It’s been awhile since the three of us has eaten together and I thought it’d be nice. I promise we’re not up to anything devious, we just want you to grace us with your almighty presence.” 

The line was dead for a few moments, as if Itachi had to actually think about his answer. Sasuke held a breath as he thought they would be rejected. It wouldn’t have been the first time Itachi had refused a dinner with them. The number was so high, Sasuke had lost count. Itachi only ever went when he felt he could leave the lab and not return to a madhouse. His brother was serious about his position and wouldn’t leave his post until he knew everything was in good hands. 

“That is acceptable. Are we dining at your place?”

“No, I’m going to make reservations for us at Madara’s restaurant, The Red Fan. He’ll give us the privacy we need and will more than likely stop harping on me to eat there.” 

Sasuke froze as he heard a small chuckle on the other end of the line. Itachi rarely laughed, a chuckle was the closest he would ever get in some occasions. It was a relief to know his brother could still at least laugh, or find something amusing enough to chuckle over. It told Sasuke that there was hope yet for his brother and hopefully he would be able get through to him this time. 

“What day and time?” 

“Tomorrow at six, I know it’s a small notice but it was the best I could do.” 

“It’ll be fine, I should be able to finish up my work by then. I’ll meet you at the restaurant, Sasuke, have a good night.” 

With those words, the other line went dead. Sasuke was somewhat relieved that Itachi had agreed to dinner, but the hard part would be convincing him to attend the party. Itachi was a stubborn man, taking after his mother in that aspect. She achieved many things by remaining resilient with a large dash of stubbornness thrown in. Sasuke had taken more after their father with impatience and using force to get what he wanted. If it hadn’t been for that determination, he never wouldn’t have snagged Naruto. 

The sound of the front door creaking open had Sasuke’s head shooting up in surprise. Naruto was never home this early when he had a twelve hour shift to work. Frowning, Sasuke moved from his desk and wandered out to the front of their house. Sure enough, Naruto was there removing his shoes. His scrubs were wrinkled with the day’s work and his hair was messier than normal, meaning he had ran his hand through it many times. It was also an indicator of just how stressed he was and that he needed to wind down.

“You’re home early,” Sasuke said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. His eyes took in the weary form of his lover as he pushed his white shoes against the wall. Naruto looked as if a train had hit him, there were dark circles under his eyes and his hair didn’t have its normal luster. There was also a lack of energy in his movements as he shrugged his coat off and hung it on the coat rack. 

“Hatake sent me home, said I was worthless as a zombie.” Naruto snorted as he walked over to his long-time partner and snuggled into the other’s open arms. He didn’t say anything as Sasuke held him, he only basked in the silent support of his lover. 

“Sometimes you are, but this is more than that, Naruto. Kakashi never sends you home early, you’re his best nurse.” Sasuke said, nuzzling the blond hair. He was only five inches taller than his lover, giving the other man the room he needed to tuck his head under his chin. Naruto rarely ever needed comfort, his sunny disposition not allowing anything to bother him on a personal level. 

“It was just a bad day and I kept fucking up.” Naruto breathed in Sasuke’s scent deeply, letting the smell fill his nostrils as he calmed down. Sasuke never failed to comfort him, even if it was just his arms around him. Naruto was sometimes dependant on him, but Sasuke didn’t mind. He knew Naruto’s job was demanding and there was always the chance of losing a patient. It came with the territory of working the children’s cancer ward. Sasuke hated seeing Naruto upset over every child they lost. He tried his best to comfort him. And sometimes physical comfort was the only thing he could offer Naruto and it worked well most of the time. Sasuke wasn’t one who uttered comforting words, his personality wouldn’t allow it. 

“You’re home now and that’s the only thing that matters. Why don’t you go shower while I make us a quick dinner? There’s something I have to tell you.” Sasuke said, placing a kiss to Naruto’s temple gently. 

Thirty minutes later found both men sitting at their kitchen table eating. They were silent, preferring to get the task of eating before they began whatever conversation that was going to ensue dinner. Neither man minded the silence. Sometimes it was needed between them because while they loved one another, their relationship was sometimes volatile. Once done, the dishes were cleaned off and set into the dishwasher before they headed to the living room, Sasuke sitting down on their sofa first before Naruto laid down and placed his head in Sasuke’s lap. A pale hand brushed his bangs away from his face so Sasuke could look into his eyes. 

“Itachi has agreed to dinner tomorrow night. I need your help into convincing him to coming to our party this Saturday,” Sasuke said softly. 

“I can help. He’s been working too hard again, hasn’t he?” Naruto asked, eyes closing as he thought of Itachi. The man didn’t know how to relax, preferring to lose himself in whatever case he was working to drown out the loneliness. Naruto wanted Itachi to find someone, but it was hard trying to coax the man into dating. He wasn’t picky by nature, he just had certain expectations and people always fell short of them. The last time Naruto and Sasuke had tried setting him up on a blind date, it hadn’t gone well and they put a stop to that particular scheme.

“He has, I tried to call him earlier today and he didn’t answer his phone like he normally would. I’m afraid he’s getting worse, he didn’t sound all that enthused to hear from me.” 

“We’ll talk to him tomorrow. We’ll invite him to the party and tell him he doesn’t have to participate and can leave whenever he wants. I think with those two promises, he may attend. We can’t make him feel trapped.” 

“That will hopefully be enough to draw him in. You have made the final contacts for the party?” 

“Yes, as far as I know everyone is attending unless there’s an emergency. I already have everything in the freezers and all we have to do is prep the house the day before the party. I love you, you know that right?” Naruto asked, opening his blue eyes to pin Sasuke’s dark ones. 

“Of course, idiot. No matter what happens at these parties, you’re still the one I come home to and the only one I love. I don’t hold any feelings for the men I sleep with.” 

Naruto smiled, taking comfort in the words spoken as his eyes drifted shut, Sasuke’s hand still moving through his hair. His breathing evened out as sleep claimed him, burying his face into Sasuke’s stomach as he turned to his side and snuggled into the cushions. 

~*~

The spring air was warm, the breeze not bringing a chill like it normally did this time of year. Patrons of The Red Fan sat outside, enjoying the warm sun as they conversed and ate their evening meals. Itachi had arrived fifteen minutes early and had already been seated. He had spoken with his uncle for several minutes when Naruto and Sasuke had arrived, saying their own greeting to Madara before the owner took off to the kitchens to oversee his workers. 

They were in a secluded part of the restaurant where no one would be able to overhear their conversation. They started off with ice water and a salad, keeping the conversation light and polite as they chatted. Naruto and Sasuke both knew that if they dived straight to the party, Itachi would refuse. They had to hide their ulterior motive until the most opportune moment. 

The atmosphere had went from tense to lax as they drank wine, the alcohol easing any nervousness. They laughed easily at Naruto’s jokes and stories from the children’s ward, entertaining both Uchiha’s quite effectively as their dinner arrived. The food was excellent, as was expected of such a restaurant. Madara demanded nothing but the best when it came to his business, striving to make it the most exceptional place to dine in the tri-county area. 

As their plates were cleared away, Naruto deemed it was time to bring up the party. He cleared his throat before leaning forward on the table and catching Itachi’s attention. It was easy to see the tenseness that entered his body when Naruto opened his mouth, obviously guessing that he wanted something. 

“We’re hosting a party this weekend, we want to invite you,” Naruto said, his voice was steady and his blue eyes never left Itachi’s face. 

Itachi sighed, dabbing at his lips as he thought of an answer that wouldn’t offend his brother and Naruto. He held no interest in attending one of their renowned parties. He knew how popular they were among a certain crowd, and it was rumored they threw the best parties in town. Itachi had no doubt that they were fun, given Naruto was an easy going person who made Sasuke relax. He knew they were trying to help him, he just had no desire to attend. 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline,” he answered, his tone dry as he leaned back in his seat. “I’m perfectly content with how my life is.” 

“Bullshit,” Sasuke hissed, leaning forward in his seat and eyeing his brother dangerously. “You haven’t had a date in a year, a year Itachi! I bet it’s been even longer since you’ve had intercourse. You don’t have to participate in anything and you can leave at any time. All we ask is that you show up.” 

Itachi didn’t respond as he thought over the proposition. He did like the idea of leaving when he wanted to, and not having the pressure of him participating made him actually think about attending. He had a hard time understanding Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship. He knew they loved one another and cherished each other like every other couple, but they were swingers, hosting parties anywhere from three to four times a year to switch it up. He couldn’t understand why they slept with other people, even if they were friends. He was sure it would put a strain on their relationship, but it seemed like it strengthened it instead. 

“I’ll attend under those circumstances. I ask not to be questioned when I do decide to leave. I’m not going to leave after five minutes, Sasuke,” Itachi cut his brother off before he could protest. “I’ll stay for longer than that until I become bored. I imagine you won’t hold any hope that I will hook up with someone. You know I detest this kind of thing.” 

“We are well aware, Itachi. We just wish to see you outside of the lab for once. You’ve been holing up in there for far too long.” Sasuke said, deciding to lay his hand over Naruto’s. 

“And have no doubts that I will attend, but this will be the only time, little brother. I don’t have time for such frivolous pursuits. I’m only attending this time to sate whatever thought you had that I need to get out more.” Itachi answered, standing abruptly from the table and removing his wallet from his back pocket. He placed a twenty on the table as a tip before looking to his brother. “I will be the first to arrive to your party, that way I can see who comes and goes.” 

He left, leaving Sasuke and Naruto at the table to deal with the bill since they were the ones who had invited him to dinner. He should have known they had ulteriors for this little get together. There was nothing that could be done now, he already committed to going to the party and wouldn’t break his world. Itachi had to wonder at his brother’s words though, did he really spend too much time in the lab? 

Itachi was of the impression that he didn’t, he always made sure he was home by at least eleven and up by no later than five before going into work at six. He was paid on salary, being one of the best medical examiners in the States. He set his own hours when it came to a case and they were long normally, his need to solve whatever had befallen the body he received was great. Time was of the essence when it came to crime related deaths, especially if the case was becoming cold and the clues from the dead victims was needed. 

He was sure he didn’t bury himself in his work. There were departments that depended on his timely expertise so they could begin to prepare their case. Itachi didn’t consider that being a workaholic as he walked through the streets to his car. He was only doing his job as far as he was concerned. He certainly didn’t see how his brother thought he was shutting himself in his lab. Itachi did have friends he went out with on occasion, but he had been swamped with so many cases, he hadn’t found the time. 

As he stepped into the car, he couldn’t help the small realization that flooded his mind. It had been weeks since he had hung out with his friends, always giving them the excuse he was at work and the stress was high at the time. Itachi couldn’t believe it, Sasuke was correct in this matter as he gripped the steering wheel of his car. He would go to the party, show up and perhaps mingle, but that would be the extent of it. Itachi had far better things to do than to find a quick fuck. 

~*~

Itachi had shown up to the party an hour before it would start just as he had promised he would. He helped Naruto and Sasuke finish up the refreshments, his eyes examining every dish the two had made. They had been impeccable choices and would suit this sort of party well. Itachi wasn’t sure what he would find that night, he almost didn’t want to think about it. While he wasn’t one to judge others on the partners they chose, he was more traditional than Sasuke. It had come with being the oldest and their father’s strict hand regarding certain matters. Fugaku had expected nothing but the best from Itachi and he had delivered. Their father had always been respectful of their life choices even if he didn’t agree with them. 

He’d had male lovers before, back when he was in college and studying for his Phd. After he had graduated, his string of lovers dwindled down to maybe once a year. It wasn’t that Itachi was picky. He had standards and most of the people he had attempted to date didn’t quite fit them. Sasuke had always commented that Itachi was a picky person, the words weren’t exactly true. Naruto and Sasuke had always loved to tease him about how picky he was to which Itachi had always responded that he had standards unlike his brother. That response always shut Naruto up faster than anything else and Itachi used it to his advantage whenever he could. It was a power weapon when it came to Naruto. 

It hadn’t taken long to set up the house. The designated signs were placed on certain doors to either allow or deny entry. Itachi knew that Naruto and Sasuke’s room was absolutely off limits and he respected that rule. They were the only ones who made love in their room, no one else had ever dared to open the door. Itachi had been surprised when he had first learned that no one entered their bedroom. He had expected it of one of their boisterous friends, Kiba, who had no sense of what personal space was. Itachi understood the sanctity of that one room, it was meant for Naruto and Sasuke, it would not be tainted by one of the men taking a one night stand into it. The rule had been unspoken between the two lovers ever since they started these parties five years ago to save their relationship.

He was distracted from his thoughts when the doorbell rang, signalling the first arrival. Itachi allowed Naruto and Sasuke to greet their guests while he hung out in a room that was mostly empty. Itachi didn’t like to hang around strangers, preferring to keep his company to the friends he’d had since high school. Some thought him to be socially awkward, but that wasn’t the case. It took a long time for someone to gain trust from Itachi and even then, it was fragile. It had taken his best friend, Kisame Hoshigaki, three years to earn Itachi’s trust in high school, proving just how hard it had been to earn. 

The moon was bright tonight, the rays shooting down on the wet grass as it glittered. There had been a spring shower earlier that night and the drops hadn’t evaporated just yet. Itachi imagined that if he had been a poet he would have written something about it, but since he was a practical man, he would do no such thing. He would watch the night until the party was fully underway and he could slip through the house mostly unnoticed. It wasn’t that he was not cooperating, he would be mingling somewhat, enough to please his brother at least. Sasuke was stubborn when he wanted something. Naruto found that out first hand when he first laid sights on the blond. 

Soon the cacophony of voices drifted upstairs and Itachi could hear people in the house. It seemed that there was the quite the gathering downstairs. He supposed he should wander down the staircase and make his appearance, just to appease his brother so he would stop setting him up. Itachi lazed around the house, passing through the rooms at his own leisure and watching various couples in different stages of copulation. The sights didn’t bother Itachi at all, in fact he mostly ignored them as he made his way to the foyer. 

He completely ignored everyone around him, those who tried to garner his attention were not worth his time. It wasn’t that Itachi was a vain man, but he had certain expectations out of lovers and there was nothing about any of the people he had met that sparked his interest. Sasuke had always joked he was a picky lover and his brother wasn’t incorrect. There was a certain type Itachi was attracted to and none of the people he had met so far this night were it. He could tell by body language that none in attendance would ever see to his needs. These people were only here to indulge in a night of decadence and were not searching for something more meaningful. 

As he passed the tea room, Sasuke and Naruto’s house was an old southern plantation house, Itachi’s dark eyes riveted to the scene within. He couldn’t help but pause at the doorway and watch the two men who were engaged in a sexual dalliance. The man on his knees was pale, more than Itachi, his dark hair was a beautiful contrast with his skin. Itachi had never seen someone to grasp his attention right off the bat before. It was a new experience for him as he watched the dark head glide down the cock in his mouth, eliciting moans from the man it was attached to. Itachi couldn’t rip his eyes from the scene, he was too enthralled by the slow moving head to move from his post. But when dark eyes moved to the side and pierced Itachi with a lust filled gaze, he found himself moving.

Itachi wasn’t sure what it was about that gaze that made him move, but one thing was for certain, the man had looked as though he would devour Itachi if given the chance. He couldn’t leave now, his interest was piqued and Itachi found himself staying despite what he had said earlier. So he had whittled away the hours by lounging around and watching the people around him. He had been lucky so far and had not caught his baby brother in the middle of any sexual acts. 

While he found solitude in the study, Naruto had ducked in, dressed in a robe. There was a smile on his face that said everything, he was happy Itachi had stayed. Not a word was said until Naruto was standing beside him, shoulder to shoulder as they looked out over the night. 

“So...” Naruto began until he was cut off by Itachi. 

“You are not fucking me, Uzumaki,” Itachi said, turning a steely gaze to Naruto. “You are my baby brother’s lover.” 

Naruto snorted in amusement as a smile quirked at his lips. “I’m not here for that. I wanted to check in on you.” 

“I’m fine,” Itachi reassured the other, returning his attention back to the outside world. “There is something I would like you ask you though. There was a young man I saw, he was pale, had black hair and dark eyes. Who is he?” 

“You have to mean Sai, he’s the only one who is pale and has black hair. Why are you asking about him?” Naruto asked, cocking his head at Itachi and studying the other’s profile. 

“No reason, his looks struck me that of an Uchiha, but now I see I am wrong,” Itachi lied easily, his answer seemed to placate Naruto. 

“Ah, yeah. I thought so too, but he’s not related to you guys. Anyways, I’m heading out, Sasuke made me promise to check up on you.” 

“He worries about me too much,” Itachi sighed, rubbing his temples. 

“You do work alot.” 

“Yes, but my career is my life and he needs to understand that. There are important cases that depend on my expertise and if I miss a tiny detail, a killer could go loose and continue to go about his ways,” Itachi explained as though he were discussing the weather. 

“Argh, I give up!” Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before leaving the study. Itachi gave a small snort of amusement before heading out of the study. He was bored in the room and decided that a bit of night air wouldn’t harm him. 

In fact, Itachi quite enjoyed the night and found the second story balcony with ease. He had always liked this part of the house. The open night air greeted him as he stepped out under the moon. The sounds of the night greeted him and a rare smile slipped over his lips. Itachi enjoyed this time more than any other for simple reasons. The first were the stars that littered the dark sky, shining brightly like diamonds. 

He was lost in his thoughts, ignoring the environment around him, which was a rarity for Itachi. There was hardly a time when he was not aware of the people around, or what sort of environment he was in. But tonight, he just wanted to relax and so for the first time in a long time, Itachi had allowed himself the satisfaction of just breathing in the night air and relaxing. 

He didn’t hear the French doors to the balcony open and wasn’t aware of another’s presence until slim arms wrapped around his torso. Startled, Itachi went to move but the other person had an ironclad grip and kept him in place. He tried to turn his head to see who held him but lips pressed to his neck stopped him. They were warm, soft and knew what they were doing as they nibbled the sensitive parts of his flesh. 

Itachi stopped struggling with the knowledge that he would know his assailant soon enough. If it was someone undesirable he would simply throw them over the balcony. Claiming self defense wouldn’t be too hard since he knew every cop and detective in the tri-state area. The lips retreated from his neck as pale hands slipped under his shirt, Itachi frowned when he recognized the pale skin, but he couldn’t place where he had seen such a skintone. 

The hands continued to explore his body, warm and agile as they danced across his stomach. Itachi never had never experienced a complete stranger bringing him pleasure, especially one he had never seen. It was a rush Itachi found he liked, not knowing who was trying to ignite his fire. He had never preferred this side of sex before, preferring it to be pretty vanilla. Itachi had no time to explore what he liked and what he did not. High school and college had been blurs in his life, his hours filled with books and the occasional romp. His first time had not been romantic, in fact it had been a disaster and Itachi had stayed away from sex for about a year. 

Soon, the hands slipped from under his shirt and began to undo the buttons, one by one. Itachi wasn’t sure if he liked this slow, teasing pace. It had his nerves on end as the pale hands took their time, drifting over his skin as a button was undone as though he were the one being rewarded. It irritated Itachi just a bit, but not enough to knock the man off him. He could tell by the hands that the person who had accosted him was male. Itachi knew the human body better than most in his field. 

He allowed the caresses to continue, leaning back into the other body and turning his pleasure over to someone he had never seen before, or so he thought. Closing his eyes, Itachi let the pleasure build as soft fingers danced over his nipples, teasing them into pert nubs as the night air blew over them. A gasp left his lips at the sensation when lips found their way to his neck again. They never reached above the base, so Itachi reasoned the man behind was shorter than him. It didn’t bother him in the least and allowed the contact to continue. 

When sharp teeth scraped his skin, a gasp left Itachi’s lips as a jolt of pleasure shot down his spine. No one had ever done this before, not even in the middle of sex had Itachi ever felt such a jolt. Nimble fingers moved along his skin, going higher and higher until they reached his neck and pulled his ponytail free of it’s holder. The long hair fell down Itachi’s back like a black waterfall, slightly ruffled by the breeze. 

Pale skin prickled as teeth drug across the flesh canvas and hands moved down the front to dip under a waistband. They teased the lower half of Itachi’s stomach, not drifting any further as they lazily stroked above his pubic hair. When he leaned back, Itachi noticed that the man was shorter than he was as his head didn’t rest on a shoulder. He stood there, basking in the attention that was being laid on him. It was lazy and slow, something Itachi found he liked as he turned his head and opened his eyes, wanting to see who held him. 

Dark eyes widened when he realized it was the man from earlier, Sai. It should not have surprised him when his first hint had been the pale skin. There was no other in the house this night who had the same skin tone. He found that he didn’t mind it was this man touching him, bringing him pleasure he hadn’t known before. The hand moved further south to twirl in soft curls. Itachi never shaved his pubic hair, he found it a task that wasn’t below him, but irritating. He didn’t want to waste time keeping up with trimming and so he never bothered with it. 

The long fingers drifted further south, stopping scant centimeters from the base of Itachi’s cock. Not a word had been spoken between the two, at least not yet. They weren’t needed and would more than likely break the spell that had been woven between the two men. The tip of an index finger slid further down, lightly grazing over the base of Itachi’s cock and filling the organ with more blood, causing it to swell. 

A small moan left Itachi’s lips, swallowed by the night as the finger multiplied and Sai was now gripping him in his hand, stroking his cock with expertise. His pants were still fastened, but he had chosen a relaxed fit for this night so there was plenty of room in his pants. But the other hand was deft and soon his hot organ was exposed to the cool night air, the sensation making Itachi shudder as his eyes closed. 

He was giving Sai permission to pleasure him, allowing him to touch him as he wanted. At any moment, Itachi could stop this game. He knew he could, all it would take would be one gesture or a word. He found he didn’t want that, instead he was yearning for the touch of this stranger. Itachi’s pants were tugged down slightly, revealing his burgeoning erection and downy thighs. He wasn’t hairy by any means, but he wasn’t smooth either, Itachi was a combination of both. Soft black hairs littered his legs as Sai’s hands drifted below his cock to caress the newly revealed skin. 

The thigh under Sai’s fingers trembled, moving slightly as his lazy pace slowly made its way back up to the balls that were resting just below his cock. The fingers danced again over them, the pads of Sai’s fingers dragging along the sensitive skin and making Itachi gasp once again. His hips jerked with movement to follow them, to receive more of that delicious contact. 

There was a chuckle in his ear as he was obliged, the fingers working their way to his hot and heavy length, gliding along the shaft. The other hand found its way to Itachi’s hip and splayed into the dip, the fingers wide apart as they kept him in place. Sai’s touch was scorching, heating his skin wherever the man decided to move his hands. Touching had never felt this good before to Itachi. Before everything had been mechanical, but now a fire had been ignited and he was being consumed. 

Teeth were nibbling at his shoulder, worrying the flesh between them. Itachi wanted more than just this contact, he wanted Sai. He couldn’t deny the truth, not now when those hands were working magic on his body and sending desire through his veins. He didn’t know how to vocalize what he wanted, to demand Sai to give him more. Right now, Itachi could only roll his hips, rubbing his ass against the man behind him to get his point across. The erection poking him certainly was a good sign that he was wanted as well. 

The cool breeze flitted across his skin, cooling the heat only for a moment before it flared up again. Itachi felt as though he were being consumed by desire as Sai worked his body, making it sing with pleasure with experienced hands. It didn’t matter that he had sucked another man off before coming to Itachi. His hands were like heaven as they danced over his skin and cock. 

Not a word was said as Itachi heard the unmistakable sound of lube being opened. It had been some time since he had been taken, preferring to top since he couldn’t find the right partner. There was something about Sai that called for Itachi to submit his body to him. He wasn’t sure what it was, he only knew he wanted everything the man had to offer. It was rare for him to have such an interest in someone he had never spoken a word to. It was part of the mystery he supposed and left it at that. Itachi didn’t want to dwell on his thoughts and ruin this moment. 

A cool finger pressed at his entrance, circling the ring of muscle slowly as though it were taunting him. Itachi had to resist the urge to press back on it, not wanting to come across as needy. There was a difference between needy and sexual need, it was a line he didn’t want to cross. The tip of a finger slipped in, meeting some resistance before it delved deeper, swirling around the inside, exploring Itachi before another finger was added. It always seemed that after that second digit slipped in, preparation didn’t take long. 

With three fingers in him, Itachi gripped the railing to the balcony. Sai was toying with him, he knew. The way the digits twisted and played with his prostate was the only indication he needed. It felt so good that he couldn’t bring himself to complain. His pants had long since been discarded, having kicked them off along with his underwear when the third finger had first been added. It was all a haze how he had lost his clothes, details had been lost in the whirlwind of passion that had swept both up in its fiery arms. Desire was the only thing on the two men’s minds and they were determined to seek what was right in front of them. 

He allowed a small whine escape his lips when the fingers were pulled away, leaving his ass empty and clenching for something. There was a chuckle behind him as a hand gripped his hips and held him still as Sai found his way inside. The head slipped in with a little resistance, pushing forward until he was buried all the way in. Itachi took deep breaths, allowing his body to adjust to the thick cock resting in his ass. He had forgotten how the sting of being penetrated felt, how much he had liked it. His body had needed this sort of release and Itachi hadn’t realized it until now. 

When Sai moved inside of him, Itachi’s hips did as well. The shorter man set a slow pace, rolling his hips slowly as the cock in him. Elegant hands clutched the railing before him, knuckles turning white. A hand moved from his hip, sliding across his heated skin to run down down his cock. The tips of long fingers rested against the head of Itachi’s cock, teasing it. The heated organ pulsed with desire as a long moan passed through his lips. No one had ever touched him like this, to bring the pleasure humming right under his skin. 

Teeth dug into Itachi’s skin as he pressed closer to the railing, his feet sliding on the wood floor. Sai’s name fell from his lips as his prostate was struck the same time the hand on his cock curled around the turgid length. Itachi’s back arched as a low whine left his mouth, filling the night air. The cock in him pulsed with need as it glided in and out of his body, pushing deeper with each thrust, making Itachi’s skin prickle with anticipation. 

A hand curled around Itachi’s long hair, yanking his head back before sharp teeth scraped along his neck. In this position, Sai had better access to his body and used to his advantage. Itachi’s breath picked up as his body was assaulted, the other man immediately finding any erogenous zone he could while he pumped his cock into Itachi’s body. The sounds from their coupling filled the night air, drifting on the little breezes that would flow around them. 

Itachi was past caring if anyone heard him, he was having the best sex in his life as he felt the thick head of Sai’s cock press against his prostate. If the pistoning pace kept up, it wouldn’t be long before he came. Even now with his skin on fire, his body was screaming for release. He was holding back the best he could, but when he felt the pressure against his prostate, he couldn’t help but orgasm. 

Thick ropes of semen spurted from the tip of his cock as a low moan fell from his lips. His body arched back against Sai, pushing the other’s cock deep in him and triggering the other’s release as he bit into Itachi’s shoulder. Both men were trembling with the intensity of their orgasms as they slid to the balcony floor. Sai held Itachi close to his body, nuzzling the long dark hair as they came down from their high. His left drifted the long locks as the other laid on Itachi’s stomach. 

“I think I’m going to keep you,” Sai murmured, pulling Itachi closer to him with affection. His lips were grazing across the warm skin, making the over-sensitive flesh jump with anticipation even though they were coming down from their glow.

“Hmmm, I’m not one to be kept,” Itachi responded, his voice sleepy with a tone of deep satisfaction. It had been a long time since his body was this sated and all he could think of was getting some rest as he closed his eyes and listened to the night. “But I think I can make an exception this time.” 

As the night chill settled on their skin, the two men moved inside the house and found an empty bedroom. The old plantation had many rooms so when Sasuke and Naruto had a party, they were used in case anyone didn’t want to drive home. Itachi and Sai both would take advantage of the offer to stay. There would be no doubt his brother would be pleased that he had found someone for more than a night. Sai’s words had indicated they would be seeing one another after this encounter. After cleaning the dried cum off their bodies, both men proceeded to crawl onto the bed. Itachi hadn’t shared a bed with another human since Sasuke was little and had nightmares. The dalliances Itachi experienced in the past never made it as far as sleeping in the bed together, instead, the other person had gathered their belongings and left, they were cheapening such an intimate act that was for trusted lovers. 

Settling in on what Itachi deemed his side of the bed, he pulled the blankets over his naked body and closed his eyes. He was startled when a warm body pressed against his back, an arm paler than his own resting over his stomach and linking their fingers together. 

“I want to know you more,” Sai murmured lowly, his words not filling the entire room. “Perhaps we can go out for coffee and brunch tomorrow?”

“That’s...acceptable,” Itachi responded after a few moments of silence. Before long both men were swept up by Morpheus and were asleep. The day had been long and their activity didn’t do much to preserve any energy whatsoever. As the night wore on, the two men didn’t once change position, both staying where they had fallen asleep and didn’t stir until the next morning. 

~*~

Itachi was doing up the last button on his black shirt when the doorbell rang, echoing through the house and alerting him that he had a guest. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, Itachi decided he was more than ready for his fifteenth date with Sai. He swore to himself that he wasn’t counting the days, deluding himself into thinking he was doing anything but. Things had been going well for the past three weeks and hope had spread through his chest. They hadn’t gone past heavy petting since their first night together, preferring to converse with one another. 

The black button up he wore hugged his chest in the right spots as it tapered down to his waist. He opted to not tuck it in because he hated the feel of shirt hems underneath his pants waistband. Dark jeans fitted to his lower body, accenting his ass, thighs and long legs. He was dressed to kill as he tied his hair back with a red queue. Deciding that he was finally ready, Itachi slowly made his way through his house. 

He knew it was a gamble making a person wait at the door, but he wanted that suspense to be there. Itachi thrived on the thrill of the chase, at this point he wasn’t sure who was chasing whom and he thought it invigorating. Itachi hadn’t felt this sort of energy in such a long time that he thought he would never feel it again. He had forgotten what it had been like meeting a person and being genuinely interested getting to know them. Sai had been able to do that with his odd mannerisms and quirks. He certainly was one of a kind and Itachi hoped that everything between them kept going well. Itachi’s mood had improved over the past few weeks, his coworkers had found him more approachable and he was building a stronger relationship with them as well. 

Itachi couldn’t believe the improvements in his life after he had started seeing Sai. It was almost like he was another person. It was almost as if he was living a different life and Itachi rather liked the change. He had made fun of Sasuke when he had started dating Naruto, stating that his brother was acting like a fool whenever the other spoke of his potential boyfriend. He couldn’t tease his little brother anymore about the past, having experienced what the right lover could do a person. Sai and Itachi had considered themselves boyfriends after the fifth date in two weeks. They were spending too much time together to be anything else. 

Opening the door, Itachi smiled when Sai was revealed. Gesturing for the other man to enter the house, he stepped to the side to allow him in. Closing the door, Itachi had barely turned around before he was pushed against the door, lips glued to his own as Sai kissed him thoroughly. He wasn’t opposed to this sort of greeting with the shorter man pressed against his body so invitingly. Many of their make out sessions had started out like this before, Itachi’s tall, lean body pressed against the door before they moved to a more suitable location. 

When the two men finally broke for air, Itachi smiled against Sai’s lips. It never bothered him that the other was shorter than him by at least six inches. In fact, it would make for interesting sex when they decided to cross that border again. Neither man wanted their night together to loom over them and so had taken things slow, something Itachi had appreciated. He hadn’t dated for years and wasn’t sure what one did anymore. He had sought out Sasuke’s advice on more than one occasion at his own expense. His brother had gotten free entertainment from Itachi when he began asking questions about dating and what was expected of him. 

“I missed you,” Sai whispered, bringing Itachi out of his thoughts. Quick, pale hands slid under Itachi’s shirt to play with the soft skin. Itachi hummed in agreement as his skin prickled in pleasure before they moved to the living room. If they had kept at it, Itachi was sure that Sasuke wouldn’t have appreciated the sight that could have greeted him. 

Naruto and Sasuke had insisted on picking them up for a double date, saying that dinner was a surprise and it was their treat. Itachi had almost called the whole thing off, but Sai had been friends with Naruto for a long time and aside from the parties, didn’t get to spend much time with him. So this date was a way for Itachi and Naruto to compromise on how Sai would spend his time. Itachi would have been happy for them to spend time on their own, knowing that Naruto’s schedule was always hectic because of his career as a nurse. But both had insisted they go on a double so no one would have to miss out. 

They sat on the couch, Itachi curled into Sai’s side as a hand drifted through his hair. A small, content smile spread over his lips as he basked in the attention he was receiving. Both men were naturally silent and didn’t really need words to communicate, enjoying the silence between them. In a more public setting, they would converse, talk about their day and any other item of interest. Itachi was satisfied with how they worked since Sai wasn’t clinging to him like some of his past flings had been known to do. Nothing irritated Itachi more than someone who would call him every hour to ask how he was or what he was doing. The most annoying trait he had to deal with were the people he dated who had randomly showed up to his workplace and expected him to drop whatever he was doing so they could go on a lunch date. Suffice to say, he hadn’t stayed with those particular individuals.

The late afternoon sunlight filtered through the large windows of his home, warming the couple sitting on the couch who were close to dozing off. Itachi had come straight home from work to prepare for his date, using every available minute to make himself look more than acceptable. He closed his eyes as he breathed in Sai’s scent, the smell filling his nose as he nuzzled the chest. A chuckle left the other’s lips as the hand in his hair stopped to drift down to his neck and caress the skin available to him. The touches were soothing to Itachi, creating a blanket of security that nothing could penetrate. He found he liked this feeling of safety and cherished it. He didn’t know what the future held with Sai, but he would embrace every moment, good or bad. 

Itachi would have much rathered have stayed at home on a day like this. But when Naruto had an idea in his head, there was no persuading him to change it. While Itachi didn’t mind being in public, he would have liked to have stayed at home and had a more intimate dinner with his family and lover. He could never deny Sasuke anything he wanted, which was why he had gone to the party in the first place. He never imagined he would have found someone to spend his days with, it was almost too good. Itachi had never looked a gift horse in the mouth and he wouldn’t do so now. He was content with what he had and he wouldn’t ruin it by second guessing everything like he would as if he were studying a body. This was life, not a case and it had been a hard adjustment to separate the two. 

He was on the edge of sleep, the comforting hand in hair had him drifting when the front door opened and closed. Sasuke and Naruto’s voices could be heard from the foyer and Itachi groaned. He didn’t want to go out, he wanted to stay in and cuddle Sai for the rest of the night. Groaning, he popped open a dark eye to see Naruto’s smiling face and a camera aimed at him and Sai. Itachi didn’t even bother to protest, knowing it was too late since he heard the click of the camera. 

Itachi would allow the picture to exist, knowing he would frame it. His house was drab, bare of anything personal except for a few family photos he had been forced to participate in. Adding a picture of him and Sai would be the start of redecorating the house. Sai had agreed to help him, telling Itachi he would help since he had no fashion sense whatsoever. They decided to make a weekend of it and had arranged to have the same week off. Itachi had vacation he hadn’t taken yet and decided to take it all in one go. Sai worked his own hours since he was a self-supported artist and made enough money to sustain the life he led. 

“I’ve never seen Itachi smile like that, it’s kinda creepy,” Naruto commented as he was pulled into Sasuke’s lap on a loveseat next to the couch. The camera was placed back in his pocket as he was pulled against Sasuke, the dark head resting on his shoulder as he watched his brother and Sai. Nothing ever escaped the younger brother’s gaze, he could already see the changes in Itachi just by having Sai around the past few weeks. They were for the better and Sasuke couldn’t complain since Itachi had hooked up with a good friend of theirs. 

“That’s because you can’t satisfy him like I can, dickless,” Sai commented dryly, pulling Itachi closer to his own body, enjoying the warmth his lover cast off his body. Sai enjoyed how Itachi would wind his long limbs against his body and encouraged it whenever he could. 

“I have all the satisfaction I need, Sai,” Naruto retorted, rolling his eyes as they continued their playful banter. They were wasting time and Itachi was always on time for everything even if it was something he didn’t want to do. He was getting frustrated because no one had made a move to get going, he was curious about their destination and they would not get there if they were just sitting around bullshitting like old men. 

“We should be going,” Itachi interrupted the two men, having no regrets in doing so. He went to move, but Sai kept him in place. Irritated, Itachi looked up at Sai and glared half-heartedly. 

“Nah, we canceled the plans. The bastard doesn’t feel like driving and I don’t know the way. So we decided to grace you both with our presence.” The grin on Naruto’s face was wide and annoying, but that was who he was. Itachi had accepted him long ago as a constant presence in his life when both men had announced that they were in a relationship for a long time. 

“Why don’t we order something that can be delivered? It looks like Itachi is about to go to sleep and there isn’t any meat thawed,” Naruto suggested, moving from Sasuke’s lap to go to the kitchen. Itachi had always kept a plethora of menu’s attached to his fridge by magnets. 

Itachi hummed in agreement while Sai nodded his head. They didn’t mind the company, in fact they welcomed it. The presence of Sasuke and Naruto would add entertainment to what would have more than likely have been a boring evening. It was a perfect afternoon to spend with family and everyone present knew they wouldn’t regret the decision to stay in. It had been a tiring for all of them and whatever surprise Sasuke and Naruto had in store could wait.


End file.
